


• Time Out •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Armie takes good care of his baby, Bit of praise kink if you squint just so, Comfort, Hugging, I know nothing about filming, Insecurities, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Oral, Quick and Dirty, Sexual Tension, There probably wasn't even a trailer on set - just go with it, blowing off steam, shifting pov, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy is struggling a bit.Armie helps.*wink*





	• Time Out •

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write smut *shrugs*
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.  
> Be gentle.

"If he doesn't call 'cut' soon I'm going to embarrass myself."

His voice was barely audible, more a shudder than an actual sentence.

In the minutes since they'd started kissing tentatively, Luca urging them on - 'more passion, more hunger!' - their hands had wandered from necks and faces to chests and waists and now Armie's hand slid between them and cupped Timmy's hard length with a possessive squeeze.

Timmy's body spasmed as he stifled a soft moan against Armie's throat.

Armie stroked him through the thin fabric of the swim shorts, never breaking character as he continued to mouth openly at Timmy's shoulder.

Suddenly - "Cut! Fifteen minute reset!"

They pull back from each other a little stunned.

Luca immediately started yelling about the lighting and the angles as people scurried around to shift cameras and lights to different positions.

They had barely broken apart before Timmy ducked away and loped awkwardly to his trailer for a much needed breather.

Armie flattened both palms against the stucco and hung his head for a second, breathing deeply and gathering his nerve to follow and make sure Timmy was OK.

He worried constantly that this role was too heavy for such young shoulders, but time and time again Timmy had proven himself more than capable of meeting Luca's demands and those of the script.

From the very first day of rehearsals - that first kiss when Luca instructed them to turn to scene 71 and just 'jump in' - Armie had been blown away by how Timmy completely threw himself into it.

They'd barely spoken 20 words to each other by that point, yet Timmy didn't hesitate for a second when they each turned to the page and read what was required of them.

He'd skimmed over it, layed down in the grass and looked up into Armie's face with absolute openness and trust in his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Before long, they were going at it hot and heavy, scripts discarded in the grass, sweltering sun beating down on them as they both tried hard not to look as though they were waiting to hear Luca call 'cut'....it never came.

After several minutes, they awkwardly slowed down and pulled apart only to see that Luca had already turned and been walking away from them for some time.

They were both nonplussed and after a moment of strained silence they'd laughed and shrugged, picking up their scripts and following after him.

Those days had almost been easy compared to this...this tension that seeped into every line, every look...every touch.

In the beginning it had been such a simple thing to disengage when the scene was cut. To step back and shrug it off with a grin and a joke.

Now that they'd had the time to get to know each other and spend time together off set, it was much more complicated.

Timmy was charming and committed. Fearless and funny. His intelligence was a fierce thing, his confidence awe inspiring...Armie had slowly begun to realize that he never stood a chance.

He shook the memory from his head and pushed away from the wall to follow Timmy.

 

•-•-•-•

 

Timmy huffed loudly and ran his hands through his hair as he paced frantically around the small space of his trailer.

He knew he could get this under control if he just had a few minutes to himself...he'd done okay so far, right?

Except...it was getting harder.

' _Harder_ '...he snorted at his treacherous thoughts and almost laughed as tears sprung up, dampening his eyelashes.

He was just about ready to scream in frustration when a soft knock barely preceded Armie stepping uninvited into his space.

Timmy froze and let his hands fall limply to his sides, his pained smile turning into a grimmace as he silently shook his head and looked up to the ceiling rather than directly at Armie.

"Hey, buddy."

Armie spoke softly, like he was talking to a skittish animal.

Timmy pulled his eyes from the ceiling and met Armie's cool gaze with a sheepish grin, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip before he scraped his teeth over it and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, man. I...I thought we had it that time."

He said it plainly, his calm voice at odds with the tremor in his hands and the edgy look in his eyes.

Armie unfolded his arms and shoved away from the wall, taking one step closer.

Timmy stepped back, looking off to the side....a crack showing in his confidence for the first time.

Armie wrapped both hands around Timmy's thin arms and squeezed affectionately.

His chest tightened at the touch.

"Not your fault. Luca was yelling about the lighting. It wasn't you. You were amazing."

He smiled softly as he tilted his chin up to look at the ceiling while he pulled Timmy in for a hug.

Timmy stiffened in his arms even as he automatically reached around him to reciprocate.

He held his body at an odd angle, trying and failing to hide the fact that his cock was still hard and he was trembling with the effort to get himself under control.

Armie rubbed Timmy's back gently and nuzzled his face into his sweat damp curls.

Timmy shuddered and turned his face into the side of Armie's throat, relaxing by degrees as he soothed him with quiet noises.

"I'm sorry...." Timmy whispered softly against Armie's throat, his breath hot and shakey, "...I know this is —"

Armie shushed him, his hands kneading Timmy's lower back as he slipped one thigh between his legs in wordless acknowledgement of his arousal.

Timmy stiffened again slightly as though to pull away, but Armie tightened his grip and slid his hands down to cup the swell of his ass.

"It's more okay than you might think." Armie murmured.

Timmy felt the warm breath behind the words seep through his hair and onto his scalp.

His hips pressed forward with a mind of their own in response.

He whimpered softly as he opened his lips and mouthed at the salty sweat of Armie's throat.

His head was spinning with Armie's scent...the taste of his skin...the solid heat of him.

 

•-•-•-•

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a binding weight lift from his chest.

Armie knew that he should be the responsible one...he should stop this...but he didn't want to, and this admission was his acceptance of their fate.

The truth was, he wanted it just as much as Timmy.

The attraction had been building right along with their fondness for each other over the last several weeks, and he told himself that this was inevitable as he felt Timmy's tongue on his throat.

Timmy felt so fragile in his arms, but he knew better.

His wispy frame held a sinewy strength belied further by his soft eyes and sweet face.

"Timmy..." he breathed softly, tilting his head to give him more access.

"Call me Elio."

Armie smiled, his eyes drifting closed.

If that's what he needed to be okay with this, then that's what he would do.

"Elio." he drew out the name as he pressed his thigh more fully between Timmy's legs.

Timmy gasped and scraped his teeth against Armie's throat as he reached up with both hands and shoved them into the roots of his hair.

His hips were rocking steadily now, the rhythm already greedy and growing harsher with each second.

Armie squeezed his ass, his fingers digging into his cheeks and pulling them apart slightly as he encouraged him to ride his leg with breathy praise against his ear.

"I'm close...so close..." Timmy whined shakily.

"Fuck. Yes....come for me." Armie growled, reaching down and lifting one of Timmy's thighs over his hip.

Timmy groaned, his hips stuttering with the friction of the new angle.

"I can't go out there with come stains on my shorts." Timmy whispered desperately, even though his hips continued their ceaseless grind.

"No. You're right...you can't." Armie said matter-of-factly, suddenly turning them both around and pressing Timmy against the door.

He pulled back just enough to tug Timmy's hands from his hair and kiss him sloppily as he quickly dropped to his knees.

His eyes flicked up to meet Timmy's as he roughly unfastened 'Elio's' hideously patterned swim shorts.

Timmy looked like an angel staring down at him with slack mouth and heavy lids, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched Armie lean forward and scrape his teeth over the dip next to his hip bone before moving to take him in his mouth.

 

 

•-•-•-•

 

Timmy's arms involuntarily lifted above his head, one hand cupping the opposite elbow and pulling slightly as his face scrunched up in surprised pleasure with the first touch of Armie's tongue.

His head fell back, hands dropping down heavily as though to dig in to Armie's thick hair again, but he stopped himself - unsure of whether or not it was okay to hold his head.

"Hey." Armie said quietly, drawing Timmy's attention as he took one of his hands and placed it on the side of his head.

Timmy looked back down in awe, gasping as he watched Armie flick his tongue out and lick the tip of his cock before opening wider to let him slide in.

Armie's mouth was so hot, wet, and soft...it was too much.

Timmy's ears were ringing.

"Ohfuck....fuck...I'm gonna come—"

His fingers tightened in Armie's hair as he tried to pull himself back, his cock already pulsing almost painfully as his balls drew up tight.

Armie grunted as surged forward, sucking him deep and undulating his tongue against the frenulum along the way.

Timmy's knees buckled, prompting Armie to reach up and brace him with one hand on his hip as he swallowed the first hot rush that filled his mouth.

Timmy had one hand in his own hair, the other in Armie's, both tugging, fingers scraping and pulling as his hips bucked with every spasm of his cock.

Something like a hysterical laugh mixed with the breathy moans of his release as he began the slow descent from the stratosphere.

Armie didn't let go.

Timmy panted openly as Armie softened his mouth and licked him through the last feeble surges, not spilling a drop.

Heavily lashed blue eyes opened slowly and traveled up his body in a way that burned his skin.

Armie looked as dazed as Timmy felt.

He slowly slid off, keeping his lips sealed tight until Timmy's still semi hard prick dropped with a bounce from his mouth.

Timmy gently uncurled his fingers from Armie's hair as he rose to his feet again.

When they were face to face he whispered, "I'm sorry - I couldn't—"

Armie quieted him with a slow, wet kiss.

Timmy could taste himself on his tongue and shuddered deliciously at the obscenity of it.

Their eyes met as they slowly parted, blinking dreamily.

"Don't apologize. You were perfect."

Timmy smiled and leaned forward, licking into Armie's mouth.

"Say that again." he whispered against his lips.

"You're perfect."

Timmy wrapped both arms around Armie's neck and hugged him tight, burying his face into the crook by his shoulder.

Armie lifted him off his feet in a tight squeeze and whispered against his ear again, "Perfect."

 

 

 


End file.
